I am The Just King
by MexicanDEA
Summary: Edmund Pevensie was having a hard time being Edmund and King Edmund The Just. And it didn't help knowing that the last person who met him died. But Peter had a solution. AFTER THE SILVER CHAIR. BOOKVERSE


Edmund Pevensie was busy. He was an intern in a company and wished to have the job. He was so busy, that he was getting used to being called Ed or Edmund without thinking of Narnia or his title. He never forgot Narnia, but it seemed that it was long gone and it was better to move forward, but never forget what Narnia taught him. He didn't admit it but he used the tactics that he learned with Oreius in his work. Or like how he could talk someone out or in, on something.

That night, Edmund had been working extra hours to have the weekend for himself. Well, him and his family. He heard that his cousin, Eustace was in town for a few weeks and came with a friend. The letter that he received said that she went to Narnia, also that King Caspian The Tenth passed away. And that was a shock for Edmund, as he sailed with him to the end of the world and saw how he became a king. It was like loosing a brother.

But Edmund was reassured when Eustace wrote that his son was the king and that Caspian himself, came for a few minutes to their world.

When he put the keys on the lock and turned it around, his whole world fell. In fact, he didn't even realized that there was company till it was too late.

"Bloody rain, bloody boss, bloody bus, bloody--bloody!", He exclaimed as he took off his coat.

"Ed, um, Ed!", Peter Pevensie called when his brother still cursed under his breath.

"For Aslan's Sake, what Pe--" He stopped when he realized that there was people there. Eustace had a smirk on his face that quickly went away when Peter glared at him, Lucy was trying not to laugh but failing and the new gir looked at him with awe. In fact, he saw the same look in Eustace's eyes.

"Um, hi, um, my name is--"

"King Edmund The Just" The new girl said and Edmund backed away.

"Ed, are you ok?", Lucy asked once she saw his brother reaching the door for support.

"I'm fine, Lu, it's just that, I haven't heard that name in centuries", He answered once he could.

"We heard your tales, Sir, yours and your siblings, we are in shock", The girl answered.

Eustace, who saw in which state his cousin was, put a hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Jill, you may slow down a bit. Remember that was a long time ago for them", He warned her with a gentle tone.

"How long has it been?", Edmund asked and Eustace gulped.

At the nothing of answer. Edmund sighed.

"We're tales, aren't we? We are books, fairytales, we're the past", He said.

"God, no", Lucy said.

"Susan was right. We are the past, For Aslan's Sake, Lucy! Caspian is dead! The only person who remembered us is dead!", Edmund yelled.

Lucy stood there in shock. She heard Caspian's death but what was more sad to her was the words _Susan was right_. Did her big brother wanted to forget Narnia?

Edmund sighed. "I need to have a balance. I need to move forward with my life and come to terms that I will never go to Narnia again but I don't want to forget my memories, I don't want to be Susan. I don't want to be _forgotten_ ", He said.

"Ed, do you have the sword that Mr. Kirke gave to you?", Peter asked.

"Yeah, why?", Edmund answered.

"Go for her", Peter ordered and Edmund weirded out nodded. And left for his sword

Peter then gave a small smirk to the others. And went for his sword as well.

He was the first to find it, as he already knew where it was. And when Edmund came, with an exact replica of his sword _I_ _ustitiae_.

"I still don't know what this has to do with--"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, as Peter attacked making Edmund fall back. And before Edmund could processed what was happening, another _clang_ was made by the two swords.

Edmund wasn't even fighting back. He was _falling_ back, as he hadn't practice in over a year.

Peter laughed as he attacked again. "Oh, come on, Ed. Weren't you the best swordsman in Narnia?", He said in a mocking tone.

Edmund got angry and pushed Peter to the door. And Peter laughed as he opened the door, in the pouring rain.

Edmund still wasn't fighting back, instead, he was making Peter go to the pouring rain, as he couldn't break anything there.

Peter was getting impatient with the strategy of his little brother. So, he spiced thing up. "Aren't you worthy of being King Edmund The Just? Or are you just a little _boy_?", He said in a mocking tone.

Eustace who was looking, even if he was getting all soaked, saw something click on Edmund's eyes as those words left Peter's eyes.

And Edmund did clicked something. He felt as _Iustitiae_ , the real _I_ _ustitiae_ was in his hands. He started to remember all the wars he fought with her.

The Battle of Telmar.

 _Clang!_

The pain of a sword cutting his arm right.

 _Clang! Clang!_

The fear of going to battle and not coming with Peter.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Knowing that Peter could end hurt and that it would be all his fault.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Fighting side by side with Caspian.

 _CLANG!_

Knowing that The White Witch was near Peter.

 _CLANG! CLANG!_

The Little King Traitor that she used to call him.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

And him getting stabbed by her.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

"You won"

That seemed to snapped Edmund to reality. He looked and saw his older brother, with his hair all wet, pinned against the old tree, his sword out of his reach and with Edmund's sword at his throat.

He quickly lowered _I_ _ustitiae_ and stepped back in to the house with his older brother smiling. As he saw the looks of awe of Eustave and Jill, Edmund laughed.

"So, Edmund Pevensie, tell me who are you?", Peter asked.

"I am The Just King", He answered feeling as Aslan himself gave him a new purpose.

 ** _I_** ** _ustitiae is the word "Justice" in Latin. I thought that it would fit The Just King. Don't judge hehe. Excuse any typos or grammar errors._**


End file.
